Adult Humor
Animators and writers at Pixar have often cited that the movies they make are for adults just as much as they are for kids. As such, a certain amount of adult humor slips into their projects that kids won't get. ''Toy Story * While Andy starts looking around his room for Buzz, Mr. Potato Head quietly gets Woody's attention by having Etch draw a hangman noose. That means he's intending to hang Woody. * When Slinky stands up for Woody, Mr. Potato Head mockingly removes his lips to make them kiss his butt. He is calling Slinky a butt kisser. * When Bo Peep says to Woody, "Whadda ya say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight?", she might be referring to having sex. * Woody mockingly calls Buzz "Buzz Light-Beer". * When all the other toys marvel at Buzz, he says to Woody, "I think the word you're searching for is "Space Ranger"." Woody then wants to call Buzz by a bad word, but instead, he says, "The word I'm searching for, I can't say because there are preschool toys present." * During the Mrs. Nesbit scene, Buzz is "drunk" on imaginary Darjeeling (alcoholic tea). * In one scene (before Woody calls them from Sid's house), Hamm and Mr. Potato Head are seen playing Strip BattleShip. * When Woody calls the toys from Sid's room, Mr. Potato Head exclaims, "Son of a building block!". A Bug's Life * Displaying frustration, Thorny curses, "Jiminy H. Cricket." when preparing the mock bird for attack. This is an allusion to using Jesus Christ's name as an expletive. * During the circus scene, one of the Fly Brothers says to Francis (thinking he's a girl), "Hey, cutie! Wanna pollinate with a real bug?". He may be talking about sex. Toy Story 2 * When Buster makes his appearance he knocks down a log cabin play set. When he knocks it down it is shown that Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head are having their own "fun". * When the toys first encounter the barbies, they gape at them as if attracted. Later, when meeting Tour Guide Barbie, Mr. Potato Head reminds himself repeatedly under his breath that he's "a married spud." * When Woody attempts to mimic his TV self by telling Bullseye to "run like the wind" and falling off with the saddle, Bullseye looks down and then walks away bashfully while covering his "privates." * When he sees the complex baggage conveyor belts at the airport, Mr. Potato Head drops a load out of his bottom. When someone is very surprised about something, they might jokingly say they crapped their pants. * After Jessie springs into action to help Buster out of Andy's room in an emergency, Buzz's love-struck reaction causes his wings to go spring erect. This is suggestive of Buzz having been turned on by the new woman in his life. Monsters, Inc. * When the Yeti offers his guests some yellow snow cones, Mike looks at it funny. Yellow snow is typically known for having been urinated on. The Yeti recovers from the awkward pause by saying that it's lemon. Finding Nemo * Quote: :Gurgle: Don't you people realize we are swimming in our own-- :Peach: Shh! Here he comes! * When Darla enters the dentist's office, "The Murder" from Bernard Herrmann's score for Alfred Hitchock's 1960 film ''Psycho underscores her arrival. This is indicative of the terror that Darla brings to the story, echoing the harrowing events from the Hitchcock film. * While not exactly humorous, it should be noted that the group that Bruce is running for other Sharks operates in a very similar manner to Alcoholics Anonymous, an organization that tries to help alcoholics recover from their addiction to alcohol. ''The Incredibles * When Syndrome discovers that Mr. Incredible married Elastigirl and had kids, he slyly remarks that they "got busy". *Elastigirl looks at her butt in the mirror and sighs, referring to the phrase, "Does this make my butt look big?". *In ''Jack-Jack Attack, Syndrome explains the "S" on his chest stands for "Sitter." He says that he was originally going to have initials for "Baby Sitter," but then he'd be going around wearing a big "B.S." on his chest. ''Cars *When Sally asks what Flo what she sells while in traffic court, she says, "I have gas, lots of gas!". Ramone and Mater begin laughing. *When Lightning is pulling Bessie, he shouts, "I'm in hillbilly hell!". *Relating the story of Doc Hudson's past, Lightning states that he won three Piston Cups. Startled at what he misheard, Mater exclaims, "He did what in his cup?!". *Minny: "Oh, for the love of Chrysler, can we please ask someone for directions?" *Lightning's racing sponsor is Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment: New Rear-End Formula, a treatment for one's backside. Ratatouille *On Linguini's first day on the job, Chef Skinner greets him by saying "Welcome to hell". *Colette tells Linguini that Lalo got fired from circus people for "messing around with the ringmaster's daughter".'' ''Up *Just before Carl and Russell went into the Spirit of Adventure, you can hear Carl say under his breath "Jiminy Cricket", an allusion of Jesus Christ's name. Toy Story 3'' *Quote: :Mr. Potato Head: It was cold and dark. Nothing but sand and a couple of Lincoln Logs. :Hamm: Uh, I don't think those were Lincoln Logs. *Quote: :Ken: Love your leg warmers. :Barbie: Nice ascot. *After Rex told Woody to have fun when he gets to the college, Hamm slyly says, "But not TOO much fun!" *When Barbie, dressed in Ken's astronaut suit, gets Buzz's instruction manual from Bookworm, he notices Barbie's high heels and sighs disgustingly. Category:Trivia